


Lace and Chains

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Jaskier in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, another christmas fic i didnt bother posting until february, body jewelry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier knows just how to get Geralt in the Christmas spirit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Lace and Chains

Jaskier bounded into the house, a swirl of excitement. He had spent all morning looking for the perfect ornaments to surprise Geralt with.

He had agonized over what to get the grumpy man for months, knowing it would be hard to get him in the Christmas spirit. Jaskier had finally decided that maybe dressing up for Geralt might be the best way to get the Grinch’s heart to grow... or... well... maybe it wasn’t exactly Geralt’s heart Jaskier was hoping to encourage to grow.

But regardless, Jaskier was excited. His outfit was finally complete and tonight would be the night.

-

Geralt stood frozen in the doorway to the bedroom, his gaze moving up and down his boyfriend, delicately posed on their bed. 

Jaskier was wearing _lace_ and lots of it. 

Geralt followed the long lines of his legs, adorned in red fishnets, held up by white lace garters, clipped to more red lace. The panties Jaskier was wearing were _obscene._ They looked divine against his pale skin and cupped his cock tightly, truly leaving very little to the imagination.

And Geralt’s imagination was more than happy to fill in the blanks.

Geralt walked into the bedroom and quickly crawled onto the bed, planting his knees on either side of Jaskier’s hips as he took in the man’s torso.

Jaskier was adorned with shiny jewelry that made Geralt’s mouth water. 

The thin silver chains draped across him, a ring looped through his navel piercing, one through each of this nipples, and it went up and wrapped around his neck in a choker.

Geralt traced his hands adoringly down Jaskier’s chest when his eyes were drawn to the additional charm hanging from Jaskier’s nipples.

 _Ornaments_.

Geralt huffed out a laugh before tugging on one gently, making Jaskier moan, “Merry Christmas to me, huh?”

Jaskier smirked, “I think this could be a merry Christmas to both of us if we do things right?”

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
